


不可以随便捡个木条打小孩

by raspberrywinea



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrywinea/pseuds/raspberrywinea
Kudos: 61





	不可以随便捡个木条打小孩




End file.
